Typically, users manually disable and enable transmitting/receiving of radio frequency (RF) signals of their wireless communication devices. For example, when a user is in an environment in which wireless interference from his/her communication device may risk the safety of the user or others, the user is generally advised to turn the communication device off or to change the mode of the communication device to “Airplane Mode” (e.g., wireless transmission and reception of the communication device is disabled). However, the user may nonetheless still forget to follow such procedures, resulting in the increased risk of danger to the user as well as others. These and other drawbacks exist with typical approaches of disabling and enabling wireless signals of wireless communication devices.